Pourquoi?
by Devil's nest
Summary: One shot : la nuit qui suivit la mort de Greed...Kimblee s'en veut...


Ouiiiiiiii, je sais j'ai pleins d'autre fics en cours, dont remix des cours dont vous êtes beaucoup à attendre la suite, MAIS j'ai pas encore d'inspiration pour celle-là...ça va venir..  
En attendant, fic courte passke l'inspi est venue toute seule (eh oui, c'est plus facile d'écrire du dramatique xD)

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. J'expire longuement avant de me blottir contre celui qui partage mon lit depuis maintenant longtemps.

Je sors alors du lit aussi vite que je le peux. L'autre se retourne.

Ce n'est pas _lui_…non…_lui_ est froid…

Soudain, la mémoire me revient.

Les nuits, les joies, les disputes, les re-joies…

LA dispute.

La trahison.

La vue de ses yeux.

Il m'en voulait. Je l'avais vu.

Mais maintenant, il est mort.

Mort…

Mort ?

NON !

J'ouvre la porte. Je cours dans les couloirs.

Non…NON !

Ce n'est pas le Devil's Nest…Ce n'est pas chez nous…ce n'est pas chez toi…

Je sors du bâtiment. Je cours sans but.

C'est un cauchemar. Rien qu'un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller…

Tu ne peux pas être mort ! Non !

Tu es immortel !

Je m'immobilise.

Je crie ton nom.

Un silence pesant me répond.

Tu ne peux pas !

Tu es immortel !

Tu es invulnérable !

Tu as DÛ survivre !

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Revient !

Engueule-moi !

Frappe moi !

Punis-moi !

Tu ne PEUX pas être mort !

Tu me l'avais promit !

J'hurle à présent ton nom à pleins poumons.

Tu as l'oreille si fine…tu dois m'entendre non ?

Reviens !

Ce n'est pas drôle !

C'est encore une de tes stupides blagues, pas vrai ?

Tu m'as déjà fait le coup.

Tu peux bien recommencer…

Greed ?

Ô mon Greed !

Réponds-moi !

Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

De l'eau ?

Est-ce que je pleure ?

Espèce de crétin…

CRETIN !

Je n'ai jamais pleuré, même enfant.

Toujours ce cœur de pierre, cet esprit sadique.

A toi ça te plaisait…

Tu vois, je pleure !

Reviens, maintenant !

Je m'en rappelle, c'était ta plus grande ambition, non ?

Je me rappelle tes mots…

« Un jour, Kimblee, tu craqueras. Et ce jour-là, je me régalerai du spectacle. Je trouverai ta faille. J'y arriverai. Parce que je VEUX la découvrir »

Tu voulais…

Tout, le monde, la pouvoir, l'argent, la gloire, les drogues…

Et moi.

Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça.

Je ne pense qu'à ce que j'ai fait.

C'est ma faute. Et pourtant…

J'hurle encore ton nom. Hurler me fait du bien. Cela me rappelle la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, le premier jour…le premier soir.

Greed !

Où es-tu ?

Je te cherche, tu n'es plus là.

Que… ?

Non, j'ai dû rêver. Le vent.

Ça recommence.

Un refrain en boucle…

Il … non…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?... »

Ça continue. C'est…

Oh non.

Ta voix.

C'est toi.

Je lève la tête.

Oui. C'est toi.

Tu me dévisages. Tu me regardes comme il y a quelques heures : tes yeux sont remplis de stupeur et de dégoût envers moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je me lève. Tu t'approches de moi.

« Pourquoi ? »

De plus en plus près. De plus en plus fort.

Tu es à présent à quelques centimètres de mon visage…

« POURQUOI ? »

Je reste impassible. Je ne cherche même pas à essuyer mes larmes. Tu t'en charges. Un léger souffle sur mes joues.

Ta voix est un murmure.

« Pourquoi… »

Je ne te rends qu'un regard indifférent. Je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments. Oh, non...

« Kimy…Pourquoi ? »

Je sursaute. Il y a quelques heures, tu m'avais appelé ainsi. Seulement quelques heures…

Pour une seule petite dispute, plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien…

On avait commencé à parler. Pour animer cela, tu t'étais retrouvé à décorer les murs et les couvertures d'un beau rouge.

Et ça avait commencé.

Tu t'es moqué de moi. De mes défauts d'humain…

Jusqu'à ce que tu te taises, et que j'en demande plus, avec un certain sourire sadique.

Je m'en rappelle encore. Exactement. Je n'oublie pas facilement.

_--0--_

_« Et ? Continue, je t'en prie…_

_-Non. Le sujet est clos._

_-Mais j'ai **très envie** de savoir de quoi tu voulais parler…_

_-Non, Kimy. On arrête._

_-Greed…_

_-Désolé. Je sors prendre l'air. Faut que je réfléchisse._

_-Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas, Greed ? Allez…je **veux** savoir !_

_-Zolf ! Non ! On laisse tomber ! »_

_Tu t'étais alors levé et tu étais partit, me laissant seul._

_Ce n'est que le soir, lorsque je t'avais retrouvé saoul, que j'avais apprit de quoi tu voulais parler._

_--0--_

« Pourquoi ? »

J'hésite.

« Parce que je ne suis rien qu'un pauvre humain mortel. »

Tu me prends dans tes bras.

Tu n'es rien qu'un souffle sur ma peau.

J'essaie de me dégager.

Je ne peux pas.

Tu es immatériel.

Les larmes me remontent aux yeux.

Mais merde !

J'ai jamais pleuré !

Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ?

Je…J'ai…

« Non, Zolf. Pourquoi ? »

Je sanglote.

« Parce que je… »

Les mots se bloquent. Je ne peux plus parler.

Tu souffles dans mon cou. Je tremble.

Ton corps contre moi est un vent froid ; ton souffle dans mon cou est chaud.

« Parce que je suis stupide. Parce que j'avais peur… »

Tu t'immobilises.

Ça y est, je vais le dire.

Tu es content ?

« J'AVAIS PEUR DE T'AIMER ! »

--o0o0o--

Quelqu'un me secoue l'épaule.

« Zolf ? Zolf… »

Pendant un instant, mon cœur s'emballe. Pendant juste une fraction de seconde.

La main est chaude. Non. Ce n'est pas toi.

« Oui ?

-Que fais-tu là, dehors ?

-Je…J'avais besoin de réfléchir… »

Il m'aide à me lever. Le vent devient violent. Il m'attrape le poignet et nous tire à l'intérieur.

« Une tempête ? Par cette saison ? »

Il rit. J'essaie de sortir.

« Zolf ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ? Tu vas crever si tu sors ! »

Crever. Je ne demande que ça. Toi aussi, pas vrai ? Tu m'attends ?

« Oui, Frank. Je suis fou... »

Et je mérite mille morts pour ce que je t'ai infligé, Greed.

Greed.

Greed.

Greed.

Greed…

Je suis désolé

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

Je veux mourir.

Mais pas de ma main.

De la main d'un être destructeur.

Et je te rejoindrai.

Pardonne moi.

* * *

Euh...perso, je me fais peur moi-même...help xD 

Note : j'ai quand même écrit environ 1000 mots à 23h30 ! x)

Review ? (chibi eyes)


End file.
